minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravager
|Damage = Easy: Normal: Hard: 18 Roar (Attack): up to |drop = (0-1) |spawn = Spawns with Pillagers, but not in patrol groups |fa = 1.14 |techname = ravager }} A ravager (formerly known as an Illager beast) is a hostile mob that joins pillagers in raids. Overview A ravager will destroy crops in villages (leaves, snow, and many other plants and decoration in Bedrock Edition), as it raids a village with pillagers. Players can prevent ravagers from destroying crops by entering the following command: /gamerule mobgriefing false. Ravagers spawn in waves 3, 5 and 7 of a village raid, sometimes with pillagers riding them. A ravager can drop a saddle when killed, making it a renewable source of saddles. Ravagers have 100 health and will try to damage anything in their path. They are hostile to players, villagers, Iron Golems, and wandering traders. They also deal knockback damage upon impact, but it will be halved if the player uses a shield. Strategy Ravagers are extremely durable mobs, so it's a bad idea to attack this beast head-on without caution. One strategy for fighting them is by using any ranged weapon such as a bow (it is recommended for it to have the infinity enchantment as ravagers have massive health). Another way of fighting them is to be accompanied by Iron Golems; let the Golems tank the damage while you attack the ravagers from behind. A rare but lethal tactic is using lava, which damages them while also making them immobile. You can also try to use a bucket of water to push one back if it gets too close. You could also use flint and steel to set one on fire, but it is not recommended, as you'd have to get very close to the mob and there might be something flammable nearby. (This is especially dangerous to use in raids in a village.) If a player attacks the ravager in a melee fashion, then they must have equipped a shield with them to protect themselves from its heavy attacks. The player must also be aware of the ravager's roar after successfully blocking an attack from it. Trivia *To some, the ravagers may be referred to as a boss mob. *Other than fishing, generated chests, or trading with villagers, killing a ravager is one of the only ways to obtain a saddle. *In Java Edition, ravagers can't break pumpkins and melons when they are already grown into a solid block. This does not apply to Bedrock Edition. *The ravager must be hit a few times to knock it back. *An early ravager design shows it as a pillager or Illager hunched over and spread out, much like a spider. *Ravagers will stick out their heads when they do their headbutt attack, much like how a piston extends. It resembles real-life bulls goring victims. *Ravagers will not be able to cut across magma blocks or through sweet berry bushes, bamboo, and many other plants, acting as a defense. However, this is only effective in Java Edition, as nearly all crops, plants and food is destroyed in Bedrock Edition except for Nether wart. *A ravager will get temporarily stunned if it charges a player who is blocking with a shield. After it recovers from the stun, it will do a roar attack which damages anything in its area. For some reason, it will only knockback other Illager variants and not damage them. *In earlier versions, the ravager had a strange feature; it was scared of rabbits. *The ravager is the only non-humanoid Illager variant in the game. *The ravager's voice sounds like an altered version to a villager's. Gallery Video File:✔ Minecraft 15 Things You Didn't Know About Ravagers ru:Разоритель Category:Mobs Category:1.14 Category:Illager Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Entity Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Predator Mobs